


You'll be the death of me Ian Gallagher

by Jillerina159



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Shameless Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, True Love, messy ian, pissed off Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillerina159/pseuds/Jillerina159
Summary: Set post season 10. Ian and Mickey move into their own apartment. Ian's messy and Mickey's mad. Ian decides to make it up to him.Just pure smut really
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	You'll be the death of me Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be from Mickey's point of view but then Ian just wouldn't shut up so POV flicks back and forth between them. I hope it isn't too confusing.

“Fucking Gallagher will be the death of me,” Mickey grumbled to himself. Mickey had always suspected Ian would be the reason of his untimely end but he thought his death would much more likely come at the hands of his psychopathic father rather than breaking his neck tripping over one of his husband's giant ass shoes he’d left in the middle of their room yet again. Mickey only just missed smashing his head on their dresser as he climbed out of bed in need of using the bathroom. He now lay on floor wondering why his god damn husband seemed to be incapable of ever putting anything away.

Growing up Mickey had never had anything nice, something that was actually his that he could be proud of. He’d grown up in the shit hole that was the Milkovich house, which let’s face it there were probably public toilets cleaner than that house then there had been jail, Mexico and the Gallagher house. So yeah Mickey could admit he hadn’t always been the tidiest of people but since him and Ian had gotten married and moved into their own apartment Mickey was meticulous about keeping it clean and tidy. Their one-bedroom apartment was nice well at least Mickey thought so. He’d spent months decorating and searching good will for furniture that didn’t look like Frank had spent the night sleeping on it and Mickey wanted it to stay that way so Ian leaving his stuff all over the place really pissed him off. 

Ian sauntered into their bedroom his body still wet from the shower and his towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

“Mick, what are you doing on the floor?” Ian asked staring down at his husband who remained sprawled out on the bedroom floor. 

Mickey looked up to where Ian stood, his eyes running down the entire length of the other man’s body. God his husband was hot, he’d always thought so but he was definitely getting better with age. Ian had decided to start growing beard and was currently sporting a week's worth of stubble, Mickey wasn’t gonna complain though he loved the feeling when Ian rubbed his stubble on his inner thighs. Ian had also finally stopped shaving his chest at Mickey’s insistence, Mickey loved nothing more than running his fingers through his husband’s orange coloured chest hair when they were cuddling in bed. Mickey felt his body responding to his husband’s presence the way it always did, his cock hardened in his boxers. Ian just smirked at him. He frowned at that; he was mad. He was definitely supposed to be mad but Ian’s presence always distracted him, his brain confused by that constant magnetic pull that existed between them. Mickey shook his head trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that has started to gather. 

“What am I doing on the floor? What am I doing on the floor?” Mickey’s voice was rising as he repeated himself. “Well Ian, let me tell you what I'm doing down here.” Mickey reached to his left and picked up Ian’s shoe. “Some dick left their shoes in the middle of the floor again, and I just nearly broke my neck falling over them.” Mickey launched the shoe in his hand straight at Ian but Ian managed to move just in time to dodge the incoming attack. Mickey quickly picked up the other shoe and threw that one too. This time it hit Ian squarely in the chest. 

“OUCH! What the fuck you do that for?” Ian complained rubbing at his chest where a red mark was already forming on his pale skin. 

Mickey climbed to his feet and walked towards Ian. “I did it because how many fucking times do I have to tell you to tidy your shit up?” Mickey poked Ian in the chest as he spoke. “How many times Ian? I try so hard to keep this place tidy and looking nice for us and you, you just leave your shit all over the place. I ain’t no fucking housewife Gallagher, I ain’t no bitch. So, stop treating me like one.” Mickey’s face was red his arms flailing around. He blew out a breath trying to calm down.  
Ian reached for Mickey’s slowly sliding his hands up and down his husband’s arms. 

“I’m sorry Mick, are you ok?” Ian sort of thought his husband was slightly over reacting but he definitely was going to say that out loud. He knew better than to rile Mickey up when he was pissed.  
Mickey rested his head on Ian’s chest anger deflating under the tender touch of his husband. Somehow Ian always managed to do this, no matter how pissed Mickey was with him, how annoyed he got somehow as soon as Ian touched him it all faded away. Which annoyed him even more. 

“I’m fine, just didn’t expect to almost break my neck first thing in a morning.” 

Ian pulled Mickey closer wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I’m sorry Mick, I’m real sorry,” Ian placed a small kiss on the side of Mickey’s neck repeating the action on the other side. “Let me make it up to you, please Mick.” This time Ian pulled back to look Mickey in the eyes. Blue eyes stared back at him and Ian could tell Mickey was trying to decide whether or not to stay mad at him. He tried again rubbing his nose along the side of Mickey’s face before dropping his voice and whispering “Come on Mick, you know you like how well I can apologise.” 

Mickey whined cursing himself on the inside. Ian always did this, used Mickey’s desire for him to manipulate him. Well the jokes on Ian today because Mickey would get what he wanted from Ian and then go right back to being mad.  
“Come here Gallagher,” Mickey said as he reached for Ian’s head dragging him down to meet his lips. This time it was Ian’s turn to moan as Mickey swiped his tongue across the entrance to Ian mouth. Ian opened for him and Mickey set to devouring his husband's mouth. Mickey loved kissing his husband, ever since their first kiss Mickey had been addicted to kissing Ian Gallagher and would quite happily spend the rest of his life just making out with him but right now that wasn’t enough and Ian had promised him an apology which he was determined to get. 

Mickey slowly pulled away from Ian smirking as he registered Ian’s blown out pupils, he loved the effect he still had on Ian after all this time. He pulled on the corner of Ian’s towel releasing it from his body and let it drop to the floor. Ian was already hard for him, the sight of Ian’s 9-inch cock making Mickey’s mouth water. Mickey reaches out running his hand along the length of Ian’s cock feeling it grow harder under his fingers and Ian to let out a loud breath at the contact. 

“Hmm. Feels so good Mick.” 

“It’d feel even better if you were in my mouth, but that’s not what I want right now. I want you on your knees and those pretty pink lips wrapped round my dick,” Mickey replied as he started pushing Ian down to his knees. 

Ian went without a fight grabbing Mickey’s boxers as he sunk to the floor, pushing them down to his ankles so he could step out of them. Once Mickey was free of his boxers Ian threw them across the room. Mickey was just about to make a comment about Ian making a mess again when suddenly his cock was engulfed in tight wet heat derailing his thoughts. Mickey’s hands subconsciously drifted into Ian hair, fingers running through Ian’s hair before tightening around the orange locks. Ian’s hair always so soft that Mickey can’t resist touching it when they did this. 

Ian starts to work Mickey’s hard length in and out of his mouth alternating between hard suction that makes Mickey’s knees go weak and running his tongue along the vein on the underneath Mickey’s cock, when he reaches the head, he makes sure to run his tongue along the slit collecting the pre cum that has gathered. The taste making him groan. He repeats the motion over and over causing Mickey to release a loud moan, despite his attempts to silence himself by biting his lip.  
Ian pulls back releasing Mickey from his mouth with a pop. “Love sucking you Mick. You taste so fucking good.” 

“If you like it so much Gallagher, why don’t you get back to it?” 

Mickey uses his hands in Ian’s hair pulling Ian’s head back towards his cock, feeding just the head into Ian’s mouth. This time instead of letting Ian control his movement Mickey decides it's time for him to have some fun. He tightens the grip he has on Ian hair holding his head still. Mickey keeps his first couple of thrusts slow and shallow just sliding his cock along Ian's tongue allowing his husband to get used to the feel in his mouth, Mickey relaxes just losing himself in the pleasure Ian’s mouth until it’s just not enough, he needs more. His hips pick up speed moving harder and faster into Ian’s mouth. Ian does his best to keep up relaxing his jaw and allowing Mickey to pump his thick hard cock in and out. On his next thrust Mickey plunges deeper his hitting the back of Ian’s throat causing him to gag, tears forming in his eyes. Mickey doesn’t let up though just pulls back out and proceeds to slam forward again. This time Ian is more prepared and relaxes his throat to swallow Mickey down, his throat contracting around Mickey’s cock. 

“Fuck! Jesus, Ian your throat is so god damn tight.... feels so good...fuck your if gonna make me come.” 

Ian pulls his head back. “Not yet Mick, we haven’t even got to the good part. Or don’t you want me to fuck you?” 

Ian stood jerking Mickey towards him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He smiled looking down into blue eyes. 

“Love you Mick,” Ian says dipping his head to kiss his husband. 

Mickey pulls away, turning and jumping on their bed, he bounces on the mattress before settling in the middle of the bed. 

“Love you too Firecrotch but are you gonna get on me or not?” 

Mickey runs his hands down his body, he tugs both his nipples which causes him to moan before continuing his descent until he reaches his hard cock sat against his stomach. He slowly runs his fingers along his hardness just teasing himself. He looks at Ian while biting is lip. He doesn’t linger for long though continuing further down between his legs he gives his balls a gentle squeeze in an attempt to relieve a bit of pressure. He spreads his legs further apart giving Ian a better view of what lies between them as his fingers continue their journey. When he finally reaches his hole, Mickey uses the pad of his middle finger to apply pressure, not enough for his finger to breach but enough to light up his sensitive nerve endings that cause him to let out a deep moan. 

Ian throws his head back and laughs his whole body shaking. “Always so impatient Mickey.” 

Ian slowly crawls across the bed towards Mickey. 

"Need some help there love," Ian whispered dropping down to lay next to Mickey. 

Mickey looks up at his husband's green eyes and just nods his head. Ian lifts his hand to Mickey's mouth waiting for the dark-haired man to open. Mickey's reacts straight away pushing his head forward to take Ian's long fingers in his mouth, working them back and forward until they are completely covered in saliva. Ian pulls his now wet fingers from Mickey's mouth and slowly rubs them circling Mickey's pink hole. He doesn't try to push in yet wanting to tease his husband some more. Mickey whines at the contact pushing down trying to get Ian to give him more. 

"Ian," Mickey says breathlessly. "Stop teasing and do something." 

Ian just carries on leisurely teasing his husband. Teasing Mickey could be his favourite past time. He loves watching his husband come apart in his hands. Loves watching him horny and desperate in need of something only Ian can give him.  
"Goddamn it Firecrotch. I swear if you don't so something, I'll do it myself." 

Ian takes that as his cue to move. Shuffling down the bed until his body is lay between Mickey's legs. 

"Such a bossy bottom," smiles Ian kissing the inside of Mickey's thighs before dragging the beginnings of his beard along the sensitive skin. 

Mickey tries to grab Ian's hair again to move is his husband to where he wants him but Ian moves quick grabbing his hands and pinning them to his side. 

"Uh uh...... not this time Mick, now it's my turn so don't move those hands. You move and I stop... alright," Ian lifts his eyebrow in question. 

"Fine,” Mickey grumbles. "Just get on with it. " 

Ian resumes his position between Mickey's legs. He sticks his tongue out, slowly running it up the length of Mickey's hard cock. Ian feels Mickey's twitching, which makes him smile. Only he can make Mickey like this, no else gets to see this- gets to watch Mickey come apart. Ian engulfs Mickey in his mouth and starts working Mickey in and out his mouth just losing himself in the rhythm. He slides one finger in alongside to get it wet before making moving it back to the shorter man hole. Slowly he pushes in breaching the tight hole with just the tip of his finger before pulling back and repeating the movement pushing deeper until he's at the second knuckle. Mickey pushes down trying to take Ian's finger all the way in. 

"Patience Mick you know spit isn't good lube and I'm not trying to hurt you." 

Mickey doesn't respond just stretches his arm up reaching under the pillow for the bottle of lube he knows is there. It takes a little rummaging around but eventually Mickey finds it. Lube secured he taps the bottle on Ian's shoulder to get his attention. Ian lifts his head and grins when he sees why Mickey is interrupting him. Taking the bottle, he flicks the lid open with practised ease squirting lube directly on Mickey who hisses at the cold sensation. Ian watches with fascination as the lube slowly runs across Mickey’s hole. He swipes it up using two fingers before pushing slick fingers into Mickey. Ian hears his husband’s sharp intake of breath. 

“So, fucking tight” Ian murmurs. “You gotta relax for me Mick,” Ian crawls up the bed until his face is level with Mickey’s, green eyes meeting blue. 

Ian runs his fingers gently along the other man’s cheek. Mickey blows out a shuddering breath and Ian feels Mickey relax around his fingers. Slowly Ian begins thrusting his fingers in and out, spreading his fingers and stretching the smaller man. Mickey squirms, pushing down onto Ian’s fingers in an effort to force them deeper into his body. 

“Hurry up Gallagher. You're not gonna break me.” 

Ian grins, leaning down to draw Mickey into a kiss which dirty and all tongue. Normally he’d make Mickey wait tease him until he was begging but he is supposed to be apologising. He speeds up his thrusts causing Mickey to release a moan breaking their lips apart. Ian adds another finger which causes Mickey to shift. Ian crooks his fingers in search of Mickey’s prostate. When Mickeys throws his head back and growls Ian knows he’s in the right spot. He continues fucking Mickey with his fingers aiming for that spot. 

“I’m ready. Need you in me, Firecrotch.” 

Ian removes his fingers leaving Mickey’s hole twitching at the empty feeling. Mickey grabs the abandoned bottle of lube squirting some on his hand before reaching and slicking up Ian hard dick. Ian moans at the contact. His own need that he’d forgotten in his worship of his husband coming back full force. 

“Jesus Mick. If you don’t want me to come, you’d better stop that.”

Mickey pulls his hand back as Ian shifts moving between Mickey’s thighs. Ian’s runs his hands up Mickey’s thighs taking a moment to get himself under control. 

“Love your legs Mick, they’re so strong and sexy.” 

Mickey pulls Ian down into another kiss. He keeps this one slow just letting his love for the other man pour into it. This time Ian separates them resting his forehead against Mickey’s. Ian gently thrusts his hips allowing his slickened cock slide up and down Mickey’s ass but making no attempt to enter the darker haired man. Soon Ian’s need becomes too much, he pulls his low half away, lining himself up he pushes into Mickey with slow, steady pressure which causes them both to moan with the pleasure. Ian keeps pushing until he’s all the way in, tight heat engulfing him. The sensation is overwhelming, Ian feeling like he could come already. It takes all his control to hold still and give Mickey time to adjust.  
Mickey eyes are clamped shut. He feels full, so full like there is literally not and inch inside him that isn’t currently being taken up by Ian. He loves this feeing though, it’s intense and perfect all at the same time. He lets out deep breathe, willing himself to relax so Ian can move. Slowly he manages to open his eyes, seeing his husband gazing down at him with a look he can only explain as adoration. God, he loves this man. 

“You can move now.” 

Ian needs no further encouragement as he begins thrusting into Mickey’s heat. Ian keeps his thrusts slow and steady, he wants this to last. Mickey has other ideas though grabbing Ian’s hips pulling them towards him while pushing down in order to get Ian to move faster. 

“Come on Firecrotch thought you were meant to be fucking me?” 

Ian knows Mickey’s goading him but he’s never been one to back down from a challenge. 

“Oh, don’t worry Mick. I’ll give you exactly what you want.” 

Ian pulls back until just the tip of his dick is still in Mickey before slamming back inside him hard and fast making Mickey’s eye roll back. Ian sets a hard and fast pace making Mickey moan so loud the neighbours will probably hear but Ian doesn’t care the sounds Mickey makes only spurs him on. The headboard bangs off the wall the loud thud echoing round their apartment as Ian continues his brutal pace. Mickey babbles incoherently his head thrown back against the pillow.  
“Fuck, Ian so good. Harder, fuck me harder.” 

Ian growls. His grip tightens on Mickey’s thighs, fingers digging in- knowing Mickey will have bruises there tomorrow. His hips pick up speed slamming into Mickey harder. Ian hears their pelvises slam together. 

“Yes...yes more, Ian more.” 

Ian cants his hips. Slamming back in looking for that spot inside Mickey. He knows he’s found it when Mickeys’ back arches of the bed. 

“Fuuuuccckkkk! There, right there. So good.... You’re gonna make me come,” Mickey babbles. 

Ian falls forward arms resting either side of Mickey’s head and continues pounding into Mickey at a vicious pace aiming for Mickey’s prostate. They are both covered in sweat the smell of sex filling the round heightening Ian’s arousal. Ian shoves his nose into Mickey’s neck taking a deep breathe. He loves the way Mickey smells. Ian starts to feel that tell-tale tingling that his orgasm is approaching but he needs to get Mickey off first. 

“Need you to come for me Mick, I’m so close. You feel too fucking good,” Ian whispers in his ear. 

“Yeah wanna come for you Ian. Wanna come so bad. Need you to kiss me.” 

Mickey is lost in the sensation his whole body is lit up like it's on fire. He’s so close, his orgasm is just there but he needs something more. Ian drops his body so he’s completely lying on top of Mickey. He slams his lips to Mickey’s their kiss is wet and messy, all Mickey can do is take it. Ian continue slamming into Mickey needing to get him off as fast as possible. He reaches between the begins jerking Mickey off in time with his thrust. 

Mickey close so close. Everything Ian is doing is perfect. Ian is perfect. Perfect for him. 

“You’re perfect for me too Mick.” 

hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud but he wasn’t really able to form coherent thoughts right now. The pleasure was building and Mickey knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Gonna come Ian. Fuck!” Mickey comes hard with a silent scream all over himself and Ian’s hand. Ian continues to fuck him through it, his hand moving on Mickey’s cock until he is spent, sagging back into the bed. 

“Jesus Mick, you look so beautiful when you come. Need to come in you so bad. Gonna fill you up.” 

Ian close, so close. Pushing up to his knees, he thrust himself in and out of Mickey hard and fast. Ian’s hips stutter as he feels his orgasm rising. He thrusts in to Mickey once, twice then hold himself deep as he comes hard. Ian swears his vision is gone. He can feel Mickey’s hands running up and down is back as he rides out his orgasm. 

Ian collapses on top of Mickey, resting all his weight on the smaller man. They are both covered in sweat and come but Ian can’t bring himself to care. 

“Jesus Ian, your heavy. Wanna get off my so I can breathe?” Mickey grumbles after a few minutes. Ian pulls out of Mickey and rolls to the side before collapsing on the bed. 

“Sorry Mick,” Ian mumbles. “Can’t feel my legs right now. Think you broke me.” 

Mickey laughs. Reaching up to turn Ian’s face towards him before placing a chased kiss on Ian's lips. 

“Good job I love you Ian Gallagher,” Mickey smiles as he moves to climb of the bed. “I’m gonna go clean up since somebody made be dirty. Oh and don’t forget to strip the bed when you decide you can finally move again.” 

Mickey pads across the bedroom heading for the door. 

“Will do Mick,” Ian replies rolling on his side to face towards Mickey. “Oh and Mick!” 

“Yeah, Firecrotch.” 

“About my shoes. I think you’ll find it’s your fault they were in the middle of the floor, since you were the one that jumped me as soon as I got home last night,” Ian smirks. 

Mickey turns eyebrow shooting up. “Fuck you, Gallagher,” he said sticking his middle finger up at his husband before storming out the door. 

“Love you Mickey,” Ian replies rolling on his back laughing. 

Mickey shook his head. Yep Ian Gallagher was definitely going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not beta'd if you couldn't tell and self edited so I hope there aren't too many mistakes, It's the first thing I've published in a long time so I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave any thoughts or feedback. I'm always looking to improve my writing.


End file.
